Islands in the Leap
by Fletcher Stanton
Summary: An AU story, where Sam's Leap doesn't go as planned (no, really)


Author's Note: Quantum Leap is not mine. I do not make any money writing about it - this is purely for entertainment purposes, and not intended to infringe on anyone's copyrights. The plot, and Crystal, are mine however. This work was previously published in Quantum Mechanics 3.

Text in italics generally represents a character's thoughts. 

"...Oooh...boy..."Of all the ways to Leap into a situation, waking up and finding himself lying face down in the sand was definitely **not Sam Beckett's favorite.He started to sit up, quickly realizing his mistake as pain swept through his head.He eased himself back down, and very slowly opened his eyes.He was on a beach, that much he had gathered from the nearby sound of the waves, and from the fact that his mouth had been filled with sand when he had come to.**

Gingerly, Sam sat up once more, trying not to make the roaring headache he had any worse.He was in the shade, which was helpful, since wherever and whenever he was, it was a clear, beautiful, bright day.There didn't seem to be any signs of civilization nearby.

_Great, I'm shipwrecked.Again.At least this time there's no bratty debutante to straighten out...I hope.He was just starting to get a better look around when he heard a faint sound nearby.He instinctively turned to discover the source of the noise, and was rewarded with another wave of pain.__What the hell happened to me?I've never had this reaction to Leaping before._

_ _

To his surprise he saw that while this place might be uncivilized, it wasn't totally uninhabited.There was a young woman under a palm tree, watching him warily as she too tried to sit up.Whoever she was, she made no effort to talk to Sam, or to see how he was doing.If the cautious way she moved was any indication, she seemed to be in as much pain as Sam.

_Maybe it wasn't the leap after all.I wonder how we got here, wherever **here is. **Sam smiled at his companion, trying to put her at ease.It didn't seem to work, but Sam decided to go ahead and talk to her.Until Al arrived, she was his only hope of finding out who he was supposed to be, and what he had to do to leap, hopefully for the last time._

"Pretty rough landing, huh?Not my favorite way of coming ashore, but at least we're safe."No response.

_That worked well.Now she looks annoyed.Maybe ignoring me is just her way of dealing with being here.Or maybe she's hurt worse than she looks._

Sam slowly moved so that he was more comfortable, and while no closer to the woman than before, he now had a better view of her.

She had long blonde hair, loosely braided, looked to be in her late twenties or maybe even early thirties, and was fairly attractive, despite the look of distrust on her face.She was wearing some kind of long, cream-colored shirt, almost like a tunic, a belt, medium blue leggings, and a pair of low boots, all of which looked too dry to be on what he had assumed was a shipwreck victim.And not just dry - they looked like they had just come back from the cleaners.A closer look (from where he sat) around the beach showed no signs of debris, no life raft or boat of any kind, no clues as to how they had arrived.

_ _

_Maybe I was wrong about how we got here.That might explain the looks I've been getting.Maybe we are supposed to be here. Or maybe we were attacked and left here for who-knows-what reason.This would be a lot easier if she would just calm down and talk to me!Or if Al were here._

_ _

Sam thoughts went briefly to his best friend, wondering how long it would be this time before Al would finally make an appearance, before settling once again on the matter at hand.Maybe if he concentrated on something besides how they arrived..._If concentration is even possible with this headache... Sam had already ascertained that he had no broken bones or obvious injuries, just the constant pounding in his head as it threatened to split apart whenever he moved too quickly._

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, as he remembered that her movements had indicated possible injuries."I don't know about you, but my head feels like it could crack open any second."He smiled again as he spoke, hoping that this time he'd get some sort of response.

At his last comment, the woman turned to face him.

"It's nothing more than you deserve."Her voice was filled with anger and contempt."You're lucky there was no permanent damage done.Lucky that some people have a sense of decency!"

She turned away again, not waiting for Sam to answer.Not that he was going to - he was too shocked by her reaction to say or do anything._What have I Leapt into this time?The only other person here hates me, and I don't even know why!Sam leaned back against a tree and looked out toward the ocean, wondering once again about his absent friend._

"Where are you, Al?", he whispered._I could really use some help on this one.Or at least a friendly face._

The woman watched Sam for several moments before sitting back and trying to calm herself, knowing that any attempt to ease her pain would be useless in her present frame of mind.

_How could I have let my guard down?You'd think that I would know better by now!Stupid, Crystal, really stupid!Not that lashing out was a particularly brilliant move either.Still, at least he's stopped trying to talk to me.I suppose that's something._

She leaned back, the pain she felt at moving only serving to worsen her mood.What she had said to Sam was true for both of them.She had been taken totally off guard by his sudden attack.If she hadn't had better control, they could have both been seriously, permanently hurt.

_Not that I'm totally to blame.What did he think my reaction would be?Did he really think that I would give in without a fight, just meekly go wherever he wanted?She shuddered at the thought of returning to the cold, stark room where she had almost been trapped._

Crystal didn't know exactly who this Dr. Sam Beckett was, or how he had found her, but she would be damned if she let herself get caught!The faint sound of Sam's voice brought Crystal back to the present.

_Al?So he's not alone!But no one could find me now, I made certain of that.Unless this Al can somehow find me through Sam._

_ _

"Damn!"She swore under her breath._I'm not strong enough to hide us both right now.If I could just rest for a few minutes, get rid of this awful headache.And figure out what kind of game Beckett's playing.Crystal leaned back against the tree wearily, wishing that there were something she could do._

Sam turned slightly at the sound of her voice, just enough so that he could watch her without (he hoped) being noticed._She's in as bad shape as I am.I guess maybe I'm not the only one who was lucky.If only I could convince her that I'm not a threat, that I won't do whatever it was the guy in the Waiting Room did.Sam tried not to think about what he would have had to have done to cause such a violent reaction._

_What I don't understand is why, if she hates this guy so much, is she still here?If he attacked her, why didn't she leave after I Leapt in?I'm not in any kind of shape to go anywhere, even if I wanted to. __Then again, neither is she, and I have no idea why!__Well I'm tired of waiting for answers.Maybe Al's just waiting for me to be alone.Even if he isn't, exploring a little could help me figure out what to do._

_ _

Sam stood slowly, brushed the sand off of his clothes, which, he noticed, were very similar to what his companion was wearing, and started walking along the beach, in a direction that was obviously away from Crystal.After it was clear that Sam was gone, at least temporarily, Crystal let herself fall into the trance-like state that easing her pain would require.

After about an hour of exploration and still no Al, Sam decided that enough was enough, and started back toward the area where he had first "arrived".All his exploration had shown him was that his first impression had been correct - they were alone, with no signs that anyone else had ever been there.

_It looks like it's up to me to find out what I'm here for.Hopefully the time alone has put her in a better mood, and she'll be willing to give me some answers.That is assuming, of course, that she didn't run off somewhere.I'm not really up for looking around any more.I wish I had a couple of aspirin._

When he got back to the beach, Sam saw that his mysterious companion was still where he had left her.He thought for a moment that she was asleep, but just then she opened her eyes and turned to watch him approach.Sam tried to be as non-threatening as he could, and stopped at a distance that was close enough for conversation, but still a good bit away from her.He noticed that while she didn't look as pained as before, she did look exhausted.Not quite sure how to begin, Sam decided to start with an apology.

"I'm sorry about what happened before.I can pretty much promise you that it won't happen again.Could we please just try to work together and figure out how to get out of here?"

Crystal looked at him coldly, blue eyes flashing with the anger she was trying to control."You're welcome to leave the way you came.Do whatever you want, just leave me out of it."

_Leave the way I came.If you only knew... "Maybe I would if you'd just be reasonable about this situation.You're acting like it's my fault that we're in this mess."_

_Be reasonable?That was the last straw!Crystal was on her feet as she answered."It certainly isn't **my fault that you're here!All things considered, Dr. Beckett, you're lucky to be alive - we both are!How ****unreasonable is it to be unwilling to help a man who came out of nowhere and tried to take me prisoner?A man who's just trying to stall until help arrives.You got yourself here, you can damn well get yourself back, and the sooner the better!"**_

_That should stop all this 'helping' nonsense, Crystal thought smugly, but then she noticed the look on her adversary's face.He was absolutely shocked, staring at her in disbelief and, of all things, hope.When he finally spoke, he was barely audible._

"Beckett?You know who I am?"He watched her intently, the words a desperate plea for her to confirm what he had heard.

This was too confusing.Why was it so important to him that she had known his name?Crystal hadn't meant to say it, but she had been too angry to watch what she said and it had slipped out.And now, instead of demanding to know how she had known him, he was looking at her as if his life depended on what she knew of him.Not knowing what else to do, Crystal answered him warily, but truthfully.

"You're Sam Beckett, and you're a doctor, a scientist, I think.Don't you know who you are?"Now Crystal was worried that she actually **had hurt Sam when she had defended herself.What he had done was inexcusable, but that didn't mean she had the right to hurt him.**

He answered, hesitantly at first, then with growing enthusiasm."I know who I am, but you couldn't, unless...unless I'm finally home, back in my own time!That would explain why Al hasn't shown up."He looked troubled at that, but continued."But this isn't the Complex, and I don't recognize you.This doesn't make sense.Should I know you?"

Now totally confused, Crystal replied, "I thought that you would, but now I don't know.We've never met, if that's what you're wondering.But if you don't know me, then why did you try to kidnap me?And don't try to deny it.I was here, alone, and then without warning I was in a white room, some kind of medical facil-"

Sam interrupted her, agitated."You were in the Waiting Room?And you were alone before that?But that would mean that **you were the person I was supposed to Leap into!But that's not possible, because you're still here and so am I."**

"I don't know exactly what you mean by 'Leap into', but I am the person you tried to...displace.And while it wasn't easy by any stretch of the imagination, I did keep you from succeeding."His look of total disbelief prompted her to add,"You said it yourself - we're both here."

Sam shook his head."I know we're both here, but what you're saying isn't possible.You can't just stop a Leap."

That put Crystal on the defensive."Maybe nobody you know can stop you from 'Leaping into' them, but I can and did.As it was, you wouldn't have gotten as far as you did if I hadn't had my shields relaxed."

Sam stared at Crystal, trying to make sense of what he had just heard._What kind of shield would stop a Leap?__This woman really thinks that she stopped me from Leaping into her, which is impossible, except that she knows about the Waiting Room, and who I am.So either she's telling the truth, or I'm stuck on a deserted island with a crazy woman.I don't know which idea scares me more._

Sam decided to try again.

_ _

"Listen, I don't mean to call you a liar, but what you're claiming just can't happen.Leaping isn't something you can block."

Crystal was stunned by what she was hearing._I don't believe this.He doesn't know.He has no idea who I am, what I can do.And he really doesn't think I stopped him.Crystal sighed.__The more I hear the less I think kidnapping was what Dr. Beckett had in mind.What do I do now?Not knowing what else to do, she decided to keep talking and see if Sam could give her any answers._

_ _

"You really don't know, do you?You're as surprised at all of this as I am."Before Sam could respond, Crystal continued."What exactly is this 'Leap' you keep talking about, anyway?From what you've said, I think that it involves you taking the place of someone else, but that makes no sense.If you don't know me, then why would you try to **be me?Why take my place when I'm alone?And did you really think that anyone who might have been here would believe that you're me?We're not exactly twins, you know, though you did a fair job with the wardrobe."Crystal stopped, as much to let what she had said sink in as to keep from saying too much.**

Sam's first reaction to what she had said was to look at himself more closely.Now that she mentioned it, he realized that she was right - his clothing matched hers exactly.

_Well, I guess I can rule out crazy, at least for now.She **is who I was supposed to be, which raises more questions than it answers.**_

Sam closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.This conversation was not making his headache any better.

Crystal watched Sam, thinking about what she knew of the man from the brief time they had been together, both physically and mentally.After a moment's consideration, she decided that she should do something about his pain._No one should have to deal with a headache like that for long._

Crystal focused, then walked over, reached out and touched the back of Sam's neck.He started and opened his eyes, surprised at the sudden contact.He was surprised even more when rather than let go, she moved her hand up the side of his face and lightly across his forehead.Sam started to move away, then realized that somehow, what she was doing was making his headache disappear.He stood there, watching her, and let her make the next move.

"Is that any better?"Crystal asked, stepping back as she spoke.There was real concern in her voice."I probably should have done something sooner, but I didn't know that you could be trusted."She hesitated for a moment, then continued."It's hard to believe that you can trust a person you thought was trying to kidnap you."

"And now you don't think that I did?What changed your mind?"

"You did, your actions since you 'Leapt' here, and your reactions to what I've said.You may be a good actor, but it's hard to fool a - well, I'm not easily fooled."She tried to change the subject."Your head does feel better, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does, thank you.What did you do?"_And why, he thought._

"Just a technique I picked up.As for why, you were right - it's not all your fault that you're here.If I hadn't been so surprised, you never would have gotten here, and you wouldn't have had that headache.You should be fine now.Still, maybe we should get out of the sun.I wouldn't mind sitting down in the shade for a bit."

Sam nodded and the two of them walked over to a small cluster of trees near where they had been and sat down.

Now that he was free of the constant pounding, Sam was able to think more clearly.There was more to this woman, whoever she was, than she wanted him to know._Too bad, he thought.She was the only clue he had to find out how all this had happened._

"So now you trust me?"

"A lot more than I did a few hours ago."

"Then tell me something."He paused, and she braced herself for a barrage of questions."Who are you?"

"My name is Crystal."He looked expectant, so she added, "Just Crystal.At least, that's all I've gone by for years."

"Crystal.And I'm Sam, but you already knew that.How?"

"When you tried to...switch places with me?"He nodded, and she continued."Well, it was hard not to know.It kept hammering into my head, over and over, 'I am Sam', like it was some sort of mantra you were chanting.That was how I had enough warning to try to stop you.I heard you coming."

He looked surprised by that."I was saying my name when I Leapt in?"

"Not aloud, and 'saying' is a bit mild, it was more like shouting.Anyhow, in that split second when, well, when you were trying to be me, I suppose, I picked up a little more.It was pretty fragmented, but I did get the rest of your name, and a sense of who you are."

At his lack of response, she continued, a little exasperated."You're acting as if you don't know **any of this.Is this the first time you've tried this?Am I some sort of guinea pig?"**

Sam sighed."No, I do this a lot, actually.I just never got to talk to the person on the receiving end before.Listen, I've got a lot of questions, and so do you.I'll answer your questions as best I can, if you'll do the same.Deal?"

Crystal took a moment before answering."I've been as honest as I can so far."She sighed."All right, but you're going to have trouble with some of it, so be prepared."

"After what we've been through so far, anything you tell me should be pretty easy to deal with."It took Sam no time at all to decide what his first question would be."How did you really stop my Leap?"

"The same way I stopped your headache, basically."At his look of doubt, she added," I'm serious - it was just a different application of the same technique.Instead of blocking pain, I blocked you."

"This is where you lost me before.What do you mean by 'blocked'?"

"Just what I said.I'm alone here, so I had no reason to think that I would need to keep up any kind of barriers.That was the whole point of coming here in the first place.When I 'heard' you coming, I didn't have time to completely bring them back up.You started to take my place, I saw your Waiting Room, panicked, and clamped down as hard as I could.The aftershock from that is what caused our headaches."

A puzzled look crossed her face."What I don't understand is why you didn't end up in the Waiting Room when I came back here.You should have whiplashed back."

"I didn't go to the Waiting Room because that's not where I started."He answered distractedly._Barriers, shields, hearing things I didn't say aloud, waving her hand and making my headache disappear, answering questions I haven't asked yet... oh boy.Crystal was right - I'm not sure I'm ready for the truth._

"Okay, okay, wait a minute.Are you trying to say that you stopped me just by **thinking about it?"**

"You're oversimplifying it, but yes, that's what I did."_This is strange.How could he not know this...unless that's not how he 'travels'.This is more complicated than either of us thought._

Crystal tried to focus back in on the conversation as Sam continued.

"So, you're a psychic - is that what you're trying to tell me?"Psychics, Sam could handle.He had a vague recollection of meeting someone like that, probably during a Leap, but he couldn't remember any of the circumstances.

Crystal tried not to look offended."Not exactly.I don't profess to tell the future, or anything like that.I'm more of what you'd call a telepath, or an esper, than a psychic.I can do a lot more than tell your future for $3.99 a minute, or whatever the going rate is now."_That sounds awfully arrogant.I should ease up a little."You're not that far off, I guess.I mean, it's understandable.When I was younger, I thought that I was psychic."_

"And now you don't think that."It was a statement, but Crystal answered him anyway.

"Now I know better.It's kind of hard to explain.When I was little, everyone, myself included, thought I was just lucky.I almost never fell, or had any of the usual childhood accidents.I knew when someone was looking for me, and could find just about anyone or anything that was lost.As I got older, the ability got stronger, until one day, totally by accident, I was answering a question that hadn't been asked aloud.I joked my way out of it, but it scared me.Adolescence is not the best time to find out **just how different you are from everyone else.That's also when I realized why I was so 'lucky' - whenever I would start to trip, or drop something, I was unconsciously stopping myself.By the time I was fourteen I could actually see things stop in midfall and return to my hand, or wherever they had fallen from.I realized that I was going to have to learn some kind of control if I didn't want to be found out.Sounds crazy, I know, but it's true.I started reading everything I could about ESP, telepathy, telekinesis, you name it.And not just books - TV, movies...if it had to do with paranormal abilities, I wanted to see it.I must've watched Carrie 20 times."Crystal paused, lost in memory.**

"And your family?How did they react?Did anyone else show any signs of being...like you?"Sam wasn't sure whether or not he believed her, but it was an interesting story either way.

"As far as I know, I'm the only one .I hinted about it a little, but they just thought that I was going through some kind of phase.After a while, I stopped trying to explain any of it to them.They were starting to worry, thought I was getting obsessed, so I let it drop.Well, to them, anyway.I stayed to myself more and more, and again they thought it was a phase, but since it's one most teenagers go through, they left me alone.It took a lot of self-discipline, but I learned what I could do and how to control it.It's a good thing, too.By the time I graduated from high school, just keeping everyone around me out of my head was an effort."

"You mean you really can read minds - true telepathy?"

"Yes, among other things, but before you get the wrong idea - I don't eavesdrop.Like I said, I learned control to keep people out, not to tune them in."

"But that **is how you knew my name, and that I'm a scientist."**

"That's different.For a brief moment, we were the same person, or at least we were occupying the same space.Believe me, I was doing my best to block you at that point, not read you."

"Even so, do you mean that you haven't tried to read my mind once since I got here?"

"Not deliberately, no.I will admit that keeping you from sending me to your Waiting Room took a lot out of me, and that I'm still not fully recovered from it."She shrugged noncommittally."It's entirely possible that I've picked up a stray thought here and there, but only surface stuff - no deep dark secrets, nothing hidden - that takes work.I'll also admit that I've been keeping a kind of empathic eye on you - that's how I know you've been straight with me so far.Do you believe me?"

Sam let the question run through his mind a moment before answering."About your trying to figure me out, definitely.About your intentions, probably.But about the whole telepathy thing, well, come on.You said yourself that this wasn't the easiest thing to explain.I've just never met anyone who could do the things that you claim."

Crystal sighed."I could prove it, I suppose.Nothing major, just a brief sending." _:Just enough to show you that I'm for real:Crystal sent the last sentence, making sure that Sam could see that she hadn't spoken aloud._

The look of absolute shock on Sam's face showed Crystal that she had gotten her point across.

"I heard that.You didn't say anything, but I heard you, which means...oh boy."Sam took a moment to calm down, then continued.

"So you **are telepathic.What else can you do?I mean, you said something about moving things - telekinesis.How much can you lift?How small an object can you affect?Is there anything else you can do?How -"**

Sam got caught up in his questions, fully into his "scientist mode", and didn't notice how Crystal had started to tense up and draw away.When he did finally see the worried, almost frightened look on her face, he stopped.

"I'm sorry, Crystal.I shouldn't have reacted like that.It's just that what you can do is so completely new to me - I guess I just got excited."

As he spoke, something he had been wondering about clicked into place._That's why my arrival seemed like a kidnapping. The Waiting Room is just the kind of place she would try to avoid.Her first response to me makes a lot more sense._

"That's why you're here, and alone, isn't it.You're afraid that someone is going to find out about your abilities and want to study you.No wonder you were so angry with me.Here I was, trying to be friendly, pretending I knew what was going on, and you thought I was trying to abduct you and take you back for testing."

Crystal nodded as she tried to relax.He had really worried her for a minute.She decided to change the subject, at least for a while.

"For a scientist, you're pretty good at figuring out people, Sam.I couldn't have done better myself, and I have an advantage most people don't.Listen, I know you have a lot more questions, but I also know that it's your turn to start answering some, if you don't mind."

Sam was incredibly curious, but wanted to be fair.He had promised to tell her what she wanted to know if she would do the same.It was time for him to start living up to his part of the bargain.

"Ask away.I'll do my best, but I have to warn you, Leaping is not good for the memory."

Crystal sensed that Sam was being honest with her, and not just trying to keep from having to answer her questions.

"Fair enough.When you showed up like you did, I assumed that this ability to Leap was inborn, but it's not, is it?I mean, you can't just come over here and try to take me over again, right?"

Sam nodded."Not only can't I try it on my own, but I don't even have any control over when, where or who when I Leap."

"So who's in charge, if not you?I got the feeling that you were the one running the show."

"Well, the Project is mine, that's true."At her quizzical look he clarified."Quantum Leap.That's the name of the Project that brought me here, only things have gotten slightly out of hand since I started."Sam sighed at that understatement, then continued.

"I'll try to explain.Quantum Leap was designed to be a time travel project, one where a person from the present, er **my present, that is, could travel back within their own lifetime and observe the past.Not switch places with someone, no interference of any kind.In fact, the Observer wasn't even supposed to be really there, just a hologram that no one could see or hear, only..."**

"Only that's not what it turned out to be, obviously.What went wrong?"

"Me, for one thing.The funding was about to be cut, I think, so I decided to test the Accelerator - that's the machine used to send me back in time - before it was ready.I wanted to prove that it worked, so that we could continue working on the Project.The next thing I knew, I was Leaping around in my own lifetime - I did get that part of it right - trading places with total strangers and having to change their lives for the better before I could Leap again.Al thinks that God, or Fate, or Time or Whatever has taken over, keeping me Leaping everywhere but home."

"And ever since then that's what you've done - put right what once went wrong, hoping that someday you'll have done enough to be allowed to Leap home?" _And I thought I had a lonely life."How do you know what you need to do?I mean, you said that the people you help don't know you, right?"_

"That's where Al comes in.The Project was designed so that whoever was Leaping would still be linked to their present while watching the past.Even though the Leaper was never supposed to become a physical part of the past, it seemed like a good safeguard to have.As Project Observer, Al shows up as a hologram only I can see and hear, and tells me who I'm supposed to be and what Ziggy - that's a computer - says is most likely needed to be done to help.Since to them I'm in the past, Ziggy can scan through newspapers, TV reports, hospital records, that kind of thing, to find out what I need to change."

_Well, that' explains who Al is, and why Sam wants him here so badly."And how does Al know how to find you, if you aren't in control of where or when you end up?"_

"It's pretty easy, actually.He just finds out who's in the Waiting Room and..."Sam's voice trailed off and his gaze became unfocused as he came to a horrible realization._If she's here, then there's no one in the Waiting Room.Al isn't here because he has no way to find me.I'm stranded._

When Sam looked back at Crystal, she was shocked at his reaction.He had gone from hope to a look of such loss that she didn't know what to say.

"You're here."His voice was filled with despair."You're here, the Waiting Room is empty, and now I really am trapped.I'll never get home."

Sam turned away, not able to look at the woman who had taken away his world.

Crystal didn't know what to say.If Sam was right, and their only way of finding him was through her, she had accidentally done a horrible thing.At least her exile had been self-imposed - she had no illusions about being able to return home or lead a normal life.Sam was a different story.He was an ordinary human being, albeit one in an extraordinary situation.If he could go home, he would, and he desperately wanted to do so, but her act of self-defense had fixed it so that he couldn't.At least, not without help.But to face that Room again, even knowing what it was really for, unless...the beginnings of an idea started to form.

"Sam", she started, trying to convey the regret she felt at being the cause of his grief."Sam, I am sorry to have gotten you into this situation, believe me.Are you sure that there's no other way they can find you?"

At her words, Sam began going through all the ways he could think of, within his limited memory, that could be used to find him if the Waiting Room was empty.He quickly gave up the attempt in frustration, then got up angrily and started pacing.

"It's no use.My brain is too swiss-cheesed to remember enough to know, and even if I did know a way, they must not.If they did, Al would be here by now.I'm stuck!"

Something Sam had said earlier gave Crystal hope._If I'm right, I may be able to help after all._

"Sam, you said that when Al was with you only you could see and hear him.How is that possible?"

Still pacing, Sam answered distractedly, not really thinking about the question.

"We're both connected to Ziggy - we used a little bit of brain tissue from each of us to make sure that we would be linked, and that Al would be visible only to me.If anyone else were to try and Leap, they would have no way to communicate with the Project.It solved two problems at once - I got an Observer, and no one else was tempted to try Leaping without any backup.Plus, sharing our mesons and neurons helped Ziggy understand humanity better - helped in forming her ego."

Crystal concentrated on Sam, looking at him not with her eyes, but with her mind.Once she was looking for it, the line connecting Sam to his friend was clear as a bell, as was the problem - the energy around Sam was frazzled, almost like it was trying to change, like_Like it was trying to adapt to fit my pattern.He really was going to be me.It looked like that disjointedness was the problem - the link couldn't quite reach Sam through all of the confusion._

What she saw confirmed her hopes, and Crystal couldn't help but smile in relief.Sam, seeing her happiness but not knowing the reason, was annoyed.

"What is there to smile about?Are you happy that I'm trapped here with you - glad for the company?"

Ignoring his comments, Crystal explained.

"Sam, don't you see?That's it - you've solved the problem.Your link is a mental one, and that's my specialty - I can follow the link from you back to Al.Once done, I don't see why I couldn't reestablish contact between the two of you.The people at your Project might not be able to find you, but for someone like me, it shouldn't be too difficult."

Sam was still doubtful.

"Are you sure you can do it?I mean, knowing what I'm thinking is one thing."_I can't believe I said that. "I'm right here, right now.What you're talking about would cover not only a physical distance, but probably a temporal one as well.Do you really think you can bridge that?"_

"Well, not right now - like I said before, stopping you was a strain.But fully rested, I'm sure I could do it.Especially since we've only got your lifetime to worry about - unless you've lived an abnormally long time?"

"Not that I'm aware of.I mean, time obviously doesn't flow the same for me as it does for everyone else, but I'm pretty sure that I'm aging normally within my own time frame.I was before all of this started."

Sam wasn't sure if he should believe what he was hearing, but Crystal seemed sincere._Of course it could be a bluff, a stall for time...but what have I got to lose.It's not like I have anywhere to go, at least not without some help._

"Sam, relax.I may not have done this before, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem.As it is, I can see the link you were talking about right now.I can even see why you can't be found, I think.I just don't have the energy to do anything about it."_That seemed to help.He looks a little less depressed._

"So how do you think you can help?"

"You feel disoriented when you first Leap, right?"He nodded in confirmation, and she continued.

"Well, I think that part of the reason for that is that your mental signature, your aura if you will, is trying to conform to that of the person you have Leapt into, and it doesn't have much time to do so.When I stopped you in mid-Leap, your aura got stuck in the middle of its assimilation, and it hasn't recovered from the shock, even though you have.Energy like that should take time to change - it's nothing to tamper with lightly.I think that eventually it will realign on its own, but I'll help it along if necessary.And once it's back to normal - "

"Once it's back to normal, contact with Al and the Project should be restored.Even without you there, Ziggy should be able to trace the link and re-establish communications.It makes sense, I guess.I hadn't really thought about it all that much before."

_Having Al back **would help,** Sam thought.__But it doesn't solve the biggest problem.What will I have to do to Leap?If Leaping is even possible.I mean, the first time I didn't have anyone to Leap out of, but that was different - I had Ziggy, the Accelerator, and all of the technology of the Project behind me.Now it's just me, and I can't Leap on my own._

"You never had any reason to before.As I said, it's my specialty, though I have to admit that most of it is self-taught."Sam still looked pretty upset, but Crystal couldn't figure out why."So, why are you still so down?"

"I don't mean to be, but even if what you're suggesting does work, it will only solve part of the problem.I mean, don't get me wrong, I really do appreciate everything you're trying to do, especially since it's my fault either of us is in this mess at all.But even with contact re-established, I'll still be here, with no one to Leap out of, and nothing to fix.This is beyond what the Project was designed to do, has been since the first Leap.Unless Whoever is running the show meant for this to happen, I'm stuck."

"I see what you mean.But like you said, maybe this was meant to happen.If some higher force is causing your Leaps, then my abilities can't have been a surprise.Either way, we're just playing guessing games until we have a way to get more information which, given a good night's rest, should be tomorrow.So for now, how about just trying to relax?I may not have to fool people into thinking I'm someone else, but I do have to keep a lot about myself secret - I know how hard it can be.How often have you had the chance to just be yourself?"

_Be myself.The thought made Sam smile despite his worries.To just be Sam Beckett, the Sam Beckett who had proven that time travel was possible...being himself at age sixteen had still been a strain, but this was different._

"I guess you have a point.I might as well enjoy the break while I can.And if I am going to be stranded, this isn't such a bad place.A little primitive, maybe, but considering some of the places I've ended up, this isn't bad at all.Should we stay here, or do you have a place already set up?"

"Actually, I do have a small campsite set up a little way down the beach."Crystal pointed in the direction opposite of the way Sam had chosen to explore.

"If you had gone the other way, you would have seen it.It's nothing grand, but I do have some blankets and supplies there."

She stood and brushed sand off of her clothes and hands, then smiled and continued."Come on, I'll show you."

Sam and Crystal talked as they walked to the small camp she had set up, and continued talking well into the night.He told her about some of his Leaps, and what little history he could remember about his own life.She offered up tales of her own adventures, the places she had been since honing her abilities.Finally, they decided to call it a night.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I really do have to try and get some sleep if I'm going to be any help to you tomorrow."

"Don't apologize.I know you need to rest.It's just that it's been so long since I could talk to someone like this, just be myself. I talk to Al when I can, but I always have to be on my guard, so no one sees the person I'm supposed to be having a conversation with thin air."

"I understand.I feel the same way, believe me."Crystal paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next.It was going to be hard for her to sleep, she knew, despite being able to trance herself into it at will.There was so much racing through her mind.

"Listen, I know sleeping isn't the easiest thing to do right now, but we really should.If you want, I could help you get to sleep.It's the same basic principle I used to get rid of that headache."

"Thanks, but I think I'll be okay.Good night, Crystal."

"Pleasant dreams, Sam Beckett."

It took some effort, but Crystal finally got to sleep.Sam found himself unable to sleep, but he didn't mind.He got up quietly and walked to the edge of the beach, enjoying the view of the moon over the water.The worry he felt over being out of contact with the Project, and Al, and all of the unanswered questions about this Leap faded as he lost himself in the moment, in the knowledge that whatever happened, he was himself again, at least briefly.It wasn't the same as Leaping home, but it was close enough for now.

Morning came all too quickly for both Crystal and Sam, who had finally managed to get a little sleep.After a quick version of her morning meditation, the two ate breakfast, and cleaned up the campsite from the night before.Neither one said much of anything, just a few minor pleasantries.After a while, Crystal decided to break the silence.

"Sam, is there something wrong?You've barely said two words this morning."

Sam shook his head and the hint of smile appeared, though he still looked preoccupied.

"I'm sorry.I didn't realize I was being so antisocial."He paused a moment, then corrected himself.

"Actually, I guess I did know how quiet I was being, but I thought that you would prefer it to the constant chatter we had going last night.I mean, don't get me wrong, I do appreciate the chance to talk with you, but I guess I thought that since you were going to try and fix the link today that you'd need quiet to concentrate.I didn't want to be a distraction by talking too much, but I guess instead I was one by not saying enough."

"Thank you for the thought, Sam, really.It's very sweet of you, and you're right, I will need the quiet to focus.I just wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything else that was bothering you, anything I could help with."

"Getting Al back will be a big help.I spent most of the night thinking about everything that's happened here, all of it going around in circles in my head."He yawned, and grinned a little sheepishly.

"I probably should have taken you up on that offer to help me sleep last night, but I didn't want to miss any of the time that I have here.I literally can't remember the last time I was totally myself."He sighed."As nice as it's been, though, I'll be glad to have Al here and know what's going on."

"Well, then, let's go ahead and get started.After the stories you told me last night, I can't wait to meet him."She walked to a shady area of the campsite and sat down, gesturing for Sam to do the same.

"Why don't you try and get comfortable while I prepare myself.Just to let you know, here's what I hope will happen.I **am going to have to do some repair work to your aura - I've taken a quick look, and from what I can tell, it has healed some, but not enough to help your Project find you.After I've taken care of that, I'm planning on tracing your link back to the Project, just to make sure that it hasn't weakened.Hopefully that will be all I'll have to do.It may take a little while, but Al should be able to find you once I've restored your link and mental signature."**

She took a deep breath."I'm really not sure how long all of this will take, and I'd appreciate as few distractions as possible, so if you have any questions, please ask now."

"Well, I am curious - will you have to read my mind to do any of this?"

"I shouldn't have to.I'm not really going to be working with your thoughts at all, just the energy created by them.She looked at him sympathetically."Don't worry Sam, any deep, dark secrets you have will remain just that - secrets."

"I trust you, Crystal.It's all just a little weird, if you know what I mean.I guess I'm ready when you are."

Crystal smiled at Sam, and then closed her eyes to concentrate.

Sam had found a fairly good place to sit, and after making sure he was settled, he watched Crystal.She was sitting cross-legged, with her back against a tree for support.Her eyes were closed, but he got the feeling that she knew everything that was going on around her, especially where he was concerned.

Sam didn't notice any real difference at first, but gradually he realized that some of the fuzziness he had attributed to lack of sleep was clearing up.He was still Swiss-cheesed, but was able to think more clearly than he had since this Leap began.

There weren't any other changes that he noticed, and after what seemed like a fairly long time, Crystal relaxed against the tree and opened her eyes.

"That should do it, Sam."She said with a tired smile."Your aura looks to be back to normal, and I didn't find any weak spots in the link.Now it's just a matter of waiting for the people at your Project to realize that they can locate..."Crystal's voice trailed off,her gaze shifting past Sam.

Sam turned to see what had caught her attention and, not finding anything, started to turn back to ask if she was okay when he heard the familiar sound of the Imaging Chamber door being opened.At the same time, Sam could hear Al's voice.When he could make out what was being said, Sam almost laughed - it was typical Al.

"You'd better be right about this Gushie, or I'll take both you and that overpriced piece of junk you call a computer and - Sam!"The threatening growl became friendly and relieved.Al stood there for a moment without saying anything, the light behind him fading as the door closed.The subsequent sound that accompanied it was joined by a high-pitched squeal, prompting him to respond.

"Okay, Ziggy, okay, so I'm sorry, you were right, he's here.But can you blame my being upset after what's happened - Sam, you would not believe what's going on back at the Project.Do you have any idea what a time we've had finding you?I mean, I know that this whole thing has been kind of ca-ca from the get-go, but this is something else!"He paused for a moment to catch his breath, and noticed the huge grin on Sam's face as he got up and walked toward his holographic friend.

Al's voice softened."Hey, kid, I'm glad to see you too.We really thought we'd lost you there for a while."

Crystal watched the scene with interest.Being telepathic, she had no trouble either seeing or hearing Al, though he hadn't seemed to have noticed her yet._I wouldn't have believed this if I didn't see it myself.Sam wasn't exaggerating, about either the Project or his partner.This should be interesting._

Sam and Al stood there for a moment, enjoying the fact that they were together again, at least as much as they could be.After a long minute, Al looked over and saw Crystal watching Sam.His look became more of a leer as he spoke.

"Hey, now, maybe I picked a bad time after all.Not a bad lookin' girl to get stranded with, huh Sam?"Then he looked closer, and his look went from leering to incredulous as he pointed excitedly at Crystal.

"Wait a minute Sam, do you know who that is?She's the person you were supposed to Leap into - the one who disappeared from the Waiting Room!That's what took us so long to find you!One minute everything's going as usual, you had Leapt, she showed up, and then Blammo!The Waiting Room's empty and we can't find any trace of her or you.Ziggy had time to get a picture of her into memory, but we couldn't find a match.Everyone at the Project was going crazy trying to reconnect our link and then out of nowhere, it's back - and now I find you with the woman that may have started the whole mess.What is going on here?"

Crystal hadn't said anything up to this point, and other than watching the scene, had given no indication that she knew what was going on.When Sam glanced in her direction, she smiled and gave him a slight shrug.

_She must be letting me take the lead on this.Well, here goes nothing.I just hope she really can see Al._

"Al, there's someone I'd like you to meet."He gestured to Crystal, who then stood and walked toward the pair."Al, this is Crystal.Crystal, this, as I'm sure you've figured out, is Al."

Al stared at his friend in shock.

"Do you mean that she can see me?Do you know what you're saying?I mean, the only ones who can see me are animals, little kids and loonies, and she doesn't fit the first two categories."

Crystal decided it was time to speak up."Actually, I don't fit any of them, but yes, I can see and hear you quite clearly.Though considering the way you're dressed, I'm surprised that even the mind-blind can't see you."

Sam chuckled as Al forgot all other problems at the mention of his wardrobe.And flashy it was, from the long-sleeved white shirt, thin black tie and bright red pants to the silver suspenders and matching shoes.

Sam couldn't resist adding, "Actually, that's pretty toned down for Al.Almost reserved."He smiled at his friend's pretense of wounded pride.

"I'm hurt, Sam.Can I help it if I've got an overdeveloped sense of style?"Then he thought about the rest of what Crystal had said."What does she mean by 'mind-blind'?"

It was Crystal who answered."What I mean is that the reason I can see and hear you is mental, but it doesn't have to do with any kind of imbalance."She looked over at Sam, who nodded - Al could be trusted with the truth.

"I'm a telepath, Al.And you were right - I **am the reason that this Leap has been so unusual.I stopped Sam from Leaping into me, and that's how we both ended up here."**

The look Al gave her led her to believe that what she was saying was doing more to convince Al that she was, as he put it, a loony.She sighed and glanced over at Sam, saying, "You talk to him, Sam.He's more likely to believe you than me."

"You could always give him the same kind of demonstration you gave me," he suggested.

"Not until he's ready to believe.In this frame of mind, he'll find an excuse for anything I do now being anything but what it is.He's already come up with an explanation for my being able to communicate with him."

_:Besides:, she added telepathically, __:just between us, I'm not really sure how well it would work.What I'm experiencing right now is being focused through you and the link you and Al have.Contacting just Al would require a lot more concentration, since there are several kinds of distance involved.:_

"I am willing to try, when it will do some good," she added aloud.

Tired of being talked about as if he weren't there, Al stepped between the two.

"C'mon Sam, you're not buying into this, are you?I mean, there's gotta be some kind of scientific explanation for what happened."

Sam's look of doubt forced him to add, "I didn't say that we had one - just that there had to be one."

It was Crystal who responded."Telepathy may not be a proven science, but that doesn't make it any less real.Your argument could just as easily be used for what you and Sam are doing - I mean, really, how realistic is the idea of time travel?"

"You have to admit that she's got a point, Al.And I do believe her.Her explanation for what happened, and everything that has happened since this Leap started, all of it makes sense.I may be Swiss-cheesed, but that doesn't mean I can be fooled that easily.And before you ask, yes, she did prove that what she claims she can do is more than just talk.She's spoken to me telepathically, and she's the one who fixed our link."

"Fixed it?It sounds like she's the one who broke it in the first place!"He glared at the two of them for a moment, then threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay, I give.It may be possible that telepathy exists.It may even be that she is able to read thoughts, just like you both say.That still doesn't solve our biggest problem - how are we gonna get you out of here without something to fix and someone to Leap out of?!"

"That's what's been worrying me since this whole thing started.We were hoping you could help shed some light on that part.Does Ziggy know where and when I am?"

"She should now that you and I are linked again.But how is that gonna help?"

"Crystal and I have been talking, and we've theorized that Whatever has been Leaping me around had to have known what would happen if I tried to Leap into her.I think that maybe I am here to help Crystal, just not the way I usually would.I'm hoping that Ziggy will be able to figure out whether or not I'm right."

Al pushed some buttons on the handlink and waited for a response.After a moment he glared at the machine, and then called out, "Aw, come on, Ziggy, I said I was sorry.Now are you gonna sulk, or are you gonna help me help Sam?"The handlink made a few dejected sounds, and then Al's expression brightened.

"Here we go.Let's see, it's October 1, 1995, and you are on an atoll in the Tuamotu Archipelago."The name didn't seem to mean anything to Sam, so Al elaborated.

"It's part of an island chain in the South Pacific, owned by France and Britain.It's a pretty remote area, Sam.No island resorts, no civilized areas nearby - this is not the kind of place people usually go on purpose.In fact, this place wasn't really even on the maps until -"The handlink squealed as he hit its side.

"This can't be right," he muttered, and tried shaking the machine as if to change the data on the screen.

"What is it, Al?"Sam was worried by the desperate look on his friend's face.

"Sam, this island was one France used in the mid-1990's for nuclear testing.But it hasn't been used yet," he added hastily, "so you're not in danger of radioactive poisoning or anything right now."

"Then why are you so worried?"

"Do you remember your first Leap, Sam?And the ways we worked out to get you back?"

"Vaguely, but what has that got to do with this?"

"Nothing much, except that we may get to test one of those theories.The most probable way we could figure out to retrieve you at the time was by having you at ground zero during a nuclear explosion.If what Ziggy says is true, this place will be ground zero in approximately 6 hours.Do you two have a way off of this floating target?"

They both turned to Crystal, who shook her head.

"I got here under my own power, I'm afraid.And with everything that's happened in the past 24 hours, I don't think I have the strength to get us both to safety.I'm not even sure I could do it at full strength - I've never tried to teleport anyone besides myself.I'm sorry."

"Then the only way out of here for me is to Leap, or to test Ziggy's theory.Personally, with all that's happened so far, I think that Leaping is the safer option.So what does Ziggy say I need to do?"

"She doesn't want to tell me much, Sam.There are too many unknowns.The main thing I can figure is that you and Crystal need to get off of this island, and soon.I know that's not any help, but I can't figure out any other reason for your being here."

Crystal was having trouble seeing the problem."May I interrupt for a minute?Sam, according to what you've told me, if this were a normal Leap, you would Leap out of here as soon as you'd put history right.So, by that way of thinking, all we really need to do is find a way for me to leave, and you'd be taken care of, correct?"

Sam thought for a moment."That's the way things normally work, but nothing about this Leap has been normal so far."

"Besides," Al added, "if that were true, Sam should have Leapt as soon as we told you about the testing."

Sam corrected his friend."Not necessarily, Al.All we've told her is that she's in danger.We haven't told her how to avoid it."

"Sure we have - she has to leave!It's as simple as that."

"But where should she go?It doesn't help if all we tell her is that she has to leave.What if other islands nearby will be tested?And how far does she have to go to be out of the danger zone of the radioactivity?Those are the kind of things that Ziggy **can find out, and maybe that's all we need to do for me to Leap."**

"It's worth a try, Sam Let's see what Ziggy can find out for us."

As he consulted the handlink once again, Sam moved closer to Crystal, a concerned look on his face.

"If we can find out about how far you'd have to go, will you be able to teleport yourself to safety?I know you said you're pretty drained."

"Thanks for your concern, Sam, but considering the alternative, I'll find the extra energy.But I would feel a lot better if I knew that this will help you.I don't want to leave you here."

"If this works, you shouldn't have to.I usually Leap right after I do whatever was needed to make things right.As long as you can leave under your own power, then getting you the information on where to go should be the trigger I need to Leap to safety."

The relief Crystal felt was evident."I'm very glad to hear that, Sam.We may not have had the best start, but I think of you as a friend, despite the relatively short time we've known each other.I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, especially not because of me."

"Thanks, Crystal."Sam's voice was warm."I appreciate the thought, and the friendship.You don't know how long it's been since I've found someone who actually could be my friend.I love Al like a brother, but it's still nice to have had the chance to talk to someone new.I'm just sorry it's under these circumstances.You'd be an interesting person to get to know better, and I mean you personally, not just what you can do.I have the feeling that the stories you told last night were just the tip of the iceberg"

"You're no slouch on stories yourself, Sam.And who knows, maybe once you get home for good I'll look you up.Even without my abilities, you should be a fairly easy person to track down."

"Assuming I do get back, I'd like that."

Al had walked over to the pair as they were talking, and was waiting for the chance to let them know what he had found out.As it looked like the two were winding down their conversation, he decided to speak up.

"It looks like you may be right, Sam.Ziggy has been behaving much better since I asked her to look up that information.She's even given odds on whether or not this should do the trick.According to her, saving Crystal has an 84% chance of being why you're here."

"Then why do you look so worried?"Sam couldn't understand his friend's strange mood."The odds sound great to me."

"They are, as far as why you Leapt here is concerned.It's just that with the both of you here, we're still not sure if fixing things will be enough to Leap you out.We're not even sure if you **can Leap out.There are just too many unknowns, and I don't like it."**

Crystal quickly jumped into the conversation."If it comes to down to it, I'll do my best to get you out of here myself, Sam."She shook her head as Sam started to protest."I know what you're going to say, but I meant what I told you earlier.I will not leave you here.I couldn't live with myself if I did."

Al looked at Crystal suspiciously."I thought you said you couldn't get anyone off of this island but you."

"Actually, what I said was that I had never done it before, and that I wasn't sure I had the energy reserves to pull it off.That doesn't mean I'd just abandon Sam and save myself.I may not have known him for as long as you have, but that doesn't mean I don't care."

She had turned to face Al directly, the look in her eyes daring him to dispute her.

Al immediately backed off."Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you'd just blow out of here.I was just trying to get all of this straight.It's not every day that I meet a - well, a person who can do the stuff you can."

Crystal smiled, shaking her head slightly."I should be the one apologizing.I shouldn't have been so defensive.It's just that my abilities are kind of a touchy subject.I'm not used to talking about them, especially not with a hologram.I'll try to be more understanding."She offered her hand to Al."Friends?"

"Friends."Al nodded and held his hand out as well, intending to mock-return the handshake.He missed seeing the mischievous look Crystal had, and so was entirely stunned when he felt her grip his hand firmly.He looked down, shocked at feeling anything, and then at Sam, who wore a similar look of surprise.The two turned in tandem to look at Crystal, who was trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Al, Sam, I probably should have warned you, but I have to admit that the look on your faces was priceless!"She loosened her grip and Al quickly pulled his hand away, looking at it as if seeing it for the first time.Sam was a little quicker at regaining his composure.

"How did you do that - I mean, you really shook his hand, didn't you?That was incredible!"

"Not really.I didn't physically shake Al's hand.I just went through your link to connect with him, and made it feel like we were actually touching."

_:So, Al, do you believe me now - believe that I'm an esper?:_

"You're definitely something, lady."He felt much safer answering aloud."Okay, I guess I was still kind of doubtful, but not anymore, so you don't have to try anything else to convince me."

"No more tricks, I promise."That, and the good-natured smile that accompanied it, seemed to put Al at ease.

Sam smiled, enjoying the interchange.It was an extremely rare sight, one he hoped to retain past this Leap._Assuming I do Leap, he reminded himself.__Better get back to business._

"So, what does Ziggy have that will help?How far will Crystal have to go to be safe?"

Crystal interrupted before Al could answer."Please, don't tell me just yet.We still have some time, right?"Al re-checked the time, and at his nod, she continued.

"Well, then, I should try and gather up what energy I can, and get the camp broken down.Both will be a lot easier for me if I can operate under the assumption that this will work - that Sam will Leap once you've helped me.I'll still be working toward being able to get both of us out of here, mind you.It just won't seem as pressured, and I think it will help me concentrate."

"I have a better idea,"Sam replied."Why don't you go and rest or whatever it is you need to do to prepare yourself.I'll take care of packing things up."

"Are you sure, Sam?"Crystal half-heartedly tried to protest."I should be able to do both."

Sam shook his head emphatically."No way.I have no problem with taking care of the campsite - compared to some of the chores I had to do back on the farm, this is a cakewalk.Besides, the more you can do to be ready in case I don't Leap, the better I'll feel."

He grinned and added, "Consider it a tradeoff for Al not telling you anything until we really need to know."

"All right Sam, you win.Thank you.I'll try to be ready about an hour from when the test is supposed to be done.Let me know if anything changes."

With that, Crystal went and sat under a tree and leaned back, looking just as she had while working on restoring Sam's aura.After a moment, she seemed to be oblivious to everything around her.

Sam motioned for Al to follow him as he walked over to begin breaking down the camp.

"Are you sure that this is the right way to handle this, Sam?"his friend asked worriedly."If this doesn't work and she can't get both of you to safety, an hour isn't much time to come up with an alternate plan."

"I know what you mean, Al, but if this is what Crystal needs to be ready, then it's for the best.Besides," he added, "I don't see where we have much of a choice.Unless Ziggy has been able to think up any other ways out of here, there are no other plans."

"I know you're right, Sam.I just don't like feeling that there's nothing I can do to help."

Sam thought about that for a moment as he worked.He understood his friend's frustration - the same feeling of helplessness was part of what had prompted his volunteering to pack up the camp.

"Al, when you got the information for Crystal about safe areas, what factors did you use to decide what constituted safe?"

"You mean besides being out of the range of the explosion and radiation?Just where other islands out of range would be.I'm assuming that she'll want to be somewhere dry."

"What about habitation?"At Al's puzzled look, he explained.

"Part of the reason Crystal is here is to get away from people.From what she's said, I guess trying **not to hear people's thoughts is a lot harder than trying to hear them.If this trip is as much of a strain on her as I think it might be, then she'll be in no shape to handle blocking out a lot of people.Also, I don't think her just appearing out of thin air would be very good for keeping what she can do a secret."**

"You've got a point there, Sam.I'll have Ziggy start looking for nearby areas that are safe and have as few people as possible.Considering how poorly this area has been mapped, that should keep us busy for a while."Al started to push some buttons on the handlink, then paused.

"Are you sure you don't mind me going back to the Project?I could stay and try to work from here if -"

"Go on, Al."Sam waved his friend on"I have plenty to do to keep me busy while you're gone.But thanks for the offer."

"Anytime, kid."Al replied as the door to the Imaging Chamber opened.He looked back once at Sam and smiled encouragingly before stepping through.

"I'll be back before she's supposed to wake up," he promised, and was gone.

It didn't take long for Sam to complete his work - there really wasn't that much to the camp after all, and Crystal had been very efficient about unpacking just what was needed.Left again with time to himself, Sam decided to take a walk on the beach._Only this time, he thought, __I'll take the time to enjoy the view._

He had been wandering up and down the beach for several hours when he heard the Imaging Chamber door open.

"I guess it's time," he said while turning to face his longtime companion.

Al nodded.His lack of response didn't really bother Sam - they were both nervous about whether or not this was going to work.

The two walked back to where Crystal was in silence, each lost in his own thoughts.Once there, they saw that she was just beginning to become aware of her surroundings.She opened her eyes and smiled at the two men watching her, their tension palpable.

"Well, it must be that time," she said as she stood, trying with limited success to lighten the mood."You did a fine job with the camp, Sam." she added after a quick glance around."Couldn't have done better myself, and the extra time to prepare myself is very much appreciated."

The three of them stood for a moment without speaking, the quiet an awkward reminder of the serious nature of the job ahead.Finally, Crystal walked over to where her things were packed.

"I guess now is as good a time as any.I'm ready when you are."

Al hit a button, and the information they needed appeared."According to Ziggy, there are several nearby islands which are out of the danger zone.Sam told us that the less inhabited the island the better, so that limited the number even more.By our calculations, your best bet will be about 4 degrees north and 5 degrees west of here."He held the handlink out so that she could see the map, and used his ever-present cigar to point out where he meant.

"It's smaller than where you are now, but safe, people-free, and close enough to an inhabited island that you should be able to teleport there whenever you're ready.Just to warn you, this won't be the last test.You might want to rethink your vacation plans."

As Al spoke, Sam felt something change.It was one of the few familiar feelings he had since his Leaps had started - the feeling that he and Al had put things right.He looked over at his two friends and smiled in relief.

"We did it, Al.This is why I'm here.It's going to be okay."

"Are you sure, Sam?You're all we've got to go on - there is no information about Crystal in any of the files we've found so far."

"I'm sure, Al.I don't know where I'll end up, but I am going to Leap.I can feel it."

"Well then, Sam, Al, I guess this is good-bye.I don't know how to thank you both.If you hadn't come here, I would have died.I just wish that there was something I could do for you."

Al bowed slightly, tipping an imaginary hat."Shucks, ma'am, just doin' our job," he drawled.

A blue haze started to form around Sam.Crystal quickly went over to him and hugged him."Take care of yourself, Sam Beckett.I'll miss you."

"Take care yourself, Crystal..." he began, and then Sam Leaped.

As the Leap began to overtake his consciousness, Sam 'heard' Crystal in his mind.

_:See you when you Leap home:_


End file.
